


Toby, Not Christina

by Sissytobitch10seconds



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Camp Half-Blood, F/M, Love, M/M, Paris - Freeform, Quests, Rebelling, Rebellion, Rich Family, Summer Campers, Teenage Rebellion, Transgender, Transphobia, dying hair, fake - Freeform, female to male, friends - Freeform, gay relationships, guest writer, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissytobitch10seconds/pseuds/Sissytobitch10seconds
Summary: Two Half Bloods face something that most Mortals have to deal with, facing their parents with their Identities.





	1. Song

We were staying in Paris  
To get away from your parent  
And I thought, "Wow  
If I hadn’t taken that shot just then  
I don't think that you could’ve made that out.”  
Out on the terrace  
I don't know if it's fair but I thought "How  
Could I let you fall by yourself  
While I'm wasting time with someone else.”  
If we go down then we go down together  
They'll say you could build anything  
They'll say that I was clever  
If we go down then we go down together  
We'll get away with everything  
Let's show her we are better  
Let's show her we are better  
Let's show her we are better  
We were staying in Paris  
To get away from your parent  
You look so proud  
Sitting there with a frown and a cigarette  
Making mechanical birds for the fun of it  
Out on the terrace  
We breathe in the air of this small town  
On your own cuttin' class for the thrill of it  
Getting drunk on the past we were livin' in  
If we go down then we go down together  
They'll say you could build anything  
They'll say that I was clever  
If we go down then we go down together  
We'll get away with everything  
Let's show her we are better  
Let's show her we are-show her we are- let's show her we are- show her we are-let's show her we are better  
We were staying in Paris  
Let's show her we are better-let's show her we are-show her we are-let's show her we are-show her we are-let's show her we are better  
If we go down then we go down together  
They'll say you could build anything  
They'll say that I was clever  
If we go down then we go down together  
We'll get away with everything  
Let's show her we are better  
We were staying in Paris (If we go down)-we were staying in Paris (If we go down)-we were staying in Paris (If we go down)-we were staying in Paris (If we go down)  
Let's show her we are better  
We were staying in Paris  
Let's show her we are better, let's show her we are better  
If we go down  
Let's show her we are better  
If we go down  
Let's show her we are better  
If we go down  
Let's show her we are better-let's show her we are better


	2. Prologue

“Go on love, go play dolls with the other little girls,” a soothing voice whispered gently. The mother leaned down whispered into her daughter’s ear, a proud smile fell across her lips as soon as she saw her daughter walk shyly over to where the other children were sitting. 

“Can I play?” the small girl asked, turning her face away from the gazes of the snobby girls.

“Do you have a doll?” one of the young children asked. Christina shook her head, a small blush forming on her lips. “Then you can’t play with us.”

“Why don’t you go sit with Ophelia. She doesn’t have dolls either,” another girl sneered, turning back to her game that she was playing with an overly decorated doll.

The sensitive girl blinked back tears that were forming in her deep brown eyes, but she refused to let the other girls see her cry. There was only one other child in the daycare center as it was still early in the morning, even for a daycare center. The other child sat by herself in the corner, trying not to fall asleep as she read a rather overly sized book for her age. Christina turned on one of her heels and walked over to the girl who she now presumed to be Ophelia.

“Can I sit here?” Christina asked quietly, allowing her curly bangs to fall in front of her chocolate brown eyes. Ophelia glanced up from her book with tired, misty grey eyes. 

“Who am I to stop you?” the five-year-old said as she scooted over and out of her corner. Christina plopped down next to the blond girl. “Why are you dressed like that?”

“My mom dressed me like this,” she replied, pulling at one of the excessive ribbons that had been tacked onto the party dress that she was always forced to wear. 

“Oh, okay. Well, my name is Ophelia. I don't like that name though. You can call my Lia,” the girl said with a small smile. 

“Leia?” she said, purposely pronouncing it the wrong way. The other five-year-old just laughed and shook her head.


	3. Chapter One

“Hey can I talk to you for a minute?” Christina asked with a small smile as she approached her friend. Lia glanced up from her work and then back down, she removed the pen that was currently leaking ink into the form of neat tidy Ancient Greek words on the page. Christina bounced on the balls of her feet impatiently. “Leia,” the daughter of Hephaestus whined impatiently, rolling her eyes at her friend. 

“Okay, okay, what do you need?” She questioned, placing the pen down neatly next to the page that was filled with words and characters. 

“Um, promise you won’t hate me, okay,” she said, her shoulders fell back and rose at the same time, showing that the young girl was filling up with anxiety. 

“How could I hate you? You’re like the sister I never wanted,” Ophelia laughed with a bright smile, causing her dull greys eyes to sparkle, as they always did when she teased.

“I know, I know,” Christina said, taking a deep breath before she continued to speak. “I don’t think that I’m a girl. I- mean. I know that I’m not female. I still like guys but I don’t feel like my body is mine, like I was assigned the wrong gender. I-I mean-” 

He was cut short by Ophelia, who had rocketed out of her seat and wrapped her arms around her friend. “So, he and him?” she asked with a small smile. Christina’s shoulders began to shake as Lia rubbed his shoulders, soothing her friend.

Christina’s head nodded against the daughter of Athena’s shoulder. “Christina’s not a very fitting name for a boy. What do you want to be called? Chris?”

“That’s so overrated,” Christina choked out through relieved sobs that were currently wetting her shorter friend’s shirt. “I’ve always liked the name Toby,” he whispered, pulling away from the now sticky teenager. 

“Toby it is then,” Lia said with a bright smile as she pulled away from her best friend. “Can I return back to my work now?” Toby burst out laughing, knowing that it was perfectly like Ophelia to pride her work over almost anything else. 

“Of course, sorry for bothering you so much!” Toby apologized before running out of the room to tell his siblings the news.

 

Later that night, they both snuggled together in Toby’s small room under the Hephaestus cabin. Toby got up as the end credits rolled for the movie that they had just watched. “What do you want to watch now, Leia?” 

“Since you insist on calling me a Star Wars character, what about the Saga? Starting from the beginning. I mean I know that those ones suck, but we could watch them like a comedy, not to be taken seriously.”

“Yeah okay,” Toby agreed, pulling out all eight discs before he inserted  _ Episode One: The Phantom Menace _ , into the Blue-Ray player. He stalked back to the fold-out bed and lifted up the heated blanket before he snuggled in close to his best friend. 

 

After all three movies that completed the Prequel Trilogy, the put in  _ Rogue One: A Star Wars Film _ . Which ended in both of them in tears, per the usual. “This was a nice way to spend our last night in camp,” Ophelia murmured, wiping away the last bit of saline and attempting to rub the sleep from her dull grey eyes.

“We should go shopping when we get back into town,” Toby whispered into his friends ear, blinking away sleep as well. Ophelia just nodded before the Original Trilogy began and both became quiet. 


	4. Chapter Two

“Lia, I can’t do it. She’ll hate me, I know she will,” Toby ran his hand through his long, feminine hair. Lia grabbed her friend’s shaking hands, noting that he was too scared to even call her Leia. She stood on her tip toes and then pressed her thin lips to the males stressed temple.

“Yes. You. Can.” Lia said forcefully. “You are strong, you are brave, and you don’t deserve to pretend like this anymore. You can’t live two lives,” she quipped sternly. She kept to herself the thought that she didn't know if _ she _ could handle keeping this secret from Ms. Michaelchon. The woman had became like a surrogate mother to her, seeing as her real one lived up on Mount Olympus.

“What happens if she kicks me out?” Toby whispered, tears brimming in the corners of his chocolate brown eyes.

“We’ll go to my dad’s old apartment, okay?” 

Toby nodded and took a deep breath before he removed the frilly dress that his mother had forced him to wear. He grabbed the clothes that he and Lia had bought earlier that day after they had returned home from camp. “Let me help you with the binder, after all it is your first time wearing one.”

“Alright, I get it, I’m super-duper sheltered for someone who’s transgender,” Toby stuck his tongue out as they slid the constricting article of clothing over his regular bra, causing him to gasp out at the sudden lack of oxygen. He giggled before wriggling slightly to make it a slight bit more comfortable. “C’mon, we have to do this before my mom gets home!” he squealed. Grabbing his friend’s hand the dragged her to the bathroom.

It took almost half an hour to work the dye into the young males hair. But when they were finished, it looked amazing. Toby’s eyes were filled with excitement as he ran his hand through the now short, and bright blue locks. “This is amazing! You did so amazing! Thank you!” Toby nearly shrieked, hugging his best friend. Lia just smiled before she pushed her friend out of the door and towards the clothes that they had bought yesterday.

When Toby was finally ready, his hair was short and bright blue, he was wearing a Skull Candy shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. 

“How do I look?” Toby asked, striking a ridiculous pose and wiggling his eyebrows at Lia.

Lia fell into peals of laughter before gasping for breath and giving a serious reply.

“Amazing. You look absolutely amazing. And so  _ manly  _ too.” Lia stuck her tongue out as Toby wrinkled his nose angrily.

“Alright, how long ‘till your mom gets home?” Toby looked up at the pink, rhinestone covered clock above his bed.

“Twenty minutes.”

“‘kay. You wanna do something?” Lia asked, plopping down onto the pink bedspread.

“No.” Toby replied in a clipped tone, sinking onto the bed beside her. Lia noted that her friend’s replies were getting shorter and shorter, so she stopped pestering him. 

They simply sat, shoulder to shoulder, in complete silence, until they heard the door creak open in the front room.

“Here goes nothing” Lia said squeezing her friend's hand as she stood up. Toby’s eyes shone with a fear so palpable, Lia almost hugged him. But there was no time. It was now, or never.

They walked together, Lia slightly in the lead, to the doorway, where Toby’s mom had just finished hanging up her rain-slicked coat, and was now holding a bag of groceries.

“Oh!” She exclaimed as the two friends rounded the corner. “I forgot you two got home to-” her eyes fell on Toby’s new attire. 

“Christina. Where did you get those?” she demanded, anger flashing in her eyes for a moment before she paused, trying to pick back up the peppy mom routine. “They look so ni-” her eyes fell on Toby’s short, blue locks. 

Before she had the chance to do anything, Toby opened his mouth and spoke, keeping his hands woven behind his back as he shifted his weight back and forth on his feet. “Mom, before you say anything. It’s not Christina, I’m not a girl. I never really was. I’m a boy and my name is-” her eyes only became more angry as she stared at her ‘daughter.’ 

A hand slapped across his face, striking the slightly pink cheek that had been pampered for so long. It came again and again before the woman was beating her son. Lia’s heart beat against her ribcage as she calculated the moves that she could make to save her transgender friend. She threw herself in front of the abusive mother, throwing Toby out of the way. Toby scrambled for the phone and dialed the number that had been pounded into his head since he was a small child.

“911, what’s your emergency?” a light female voice questioned.

“My mother snapped and is beating my friend and I,” Toby said around a swollen lip that made most of his words come out strange and peculiar. He prayed to all the gods that would listen to him that the operator could understand him.

The hand fell upon Lia’s head twice before Ms. Michaelchon realized that it was no longer her own child who cowered in front of her. She stepped back, breathing heavily, before rounding on Toby. 

She ripped the phone from his hands, slamming it into the receiver.

“How could you? How  _ could _ you? I have no daughter!” She screamed into Toby's tear-streaked face. He opened his mouth to protest that that was exactly what he was saying. “No! No! You were always my perfect little girl! And…” she paused, unsure of what she meant to say.

“And you will stay that way!” She said, contradicting her statement of only seconds prior. “You are staying mommy’s little girl. We are going to fix this. Together.” Her voice was quiet now, scaring Toby more than the screaming had. 

Lia whimpered from the floor as blood trickled down her forehead. 

Ms. Michaelchon grabbed Toby's arm, fake nails almost breaking his skin. She pulled him off of his knees and dragged him across the carpeted living room floor to the kitchen.

“Stop!” Toby sobbed. “What are you doing? Where are you putting me?”

“You are going in the closet, where I can lock you in and keep you there!” She replied, before shoving Toby into said closet.

“Stop.” Came a weak voice, seconds before Ms. Michaelchon slammed the door. “Stop!” The woman turned to see Lia, face and pale hair stained scarlet with blood. “You can't put  _ Toby  _ in there.”

“Oh can't I?”

“No. Didn't you see him calling the police?” 

“Why, yes, I did. But did _ you  _ not see me take the phone from _ her?”  _ Ms. Michaelchon replied, almost yelling by the time she reached the last word. Lia froze, realizing that she had no clue if her friend had managed to actually get a police car to come.

“No, Lia’s right. The operator said that she was sending a police car. They could arrest you. You not only abused your own daughter, but her poor, half-orphaned friend as well.” Toby was standing now, eyes blazing defiantly.

The crazed look disappeared from Ms. Michaelchon’s eyes. Her face slid from surprise to terror. She stumbled back a few steps, catching herself on the counter. The door shook and cracked as several uniformed officers burst into the room.

“Hold it right there” a woman shouted.

“Ms. Michaelchon, you’re coming with us,” one of the other officers said, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. She approached the deranged woman, and turned her around, pressing her against the wall. As soon as Toby knew that he was safe from his mother, he bolted over to his friend as fast as his legs would allow him. He fell down next to the girl who was holding her eyes in her hand. 


End file.
